Cardiac arrest is one of the leading causes of death in the United States. As a result, a number of approaches to treating cardiac arrest have been developed, which have resulted in significant clinical advances in the field. Despite this progress, greater than 80% of patients who experience sudden and unexpected out of hospital cardiac arrest (OHCA) cannot be successfully resuscitated. The prognosis is particularly grim in patients with a prolonged time between cardiac arrest and the start of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR).
Recent advances in techniques to optimize blood flow to the heart and brain during CPR reduce reperfusion injury and improve post-resuscitation restoration of brain function. The recent advances may include therapeutic hypothermia and/or other procedures, which may significantly improve the likelihood for survival with favorable neurological function. At present, however, rescuer personnel typically terminate their resuscitation efforts based upon the duration of CPR performed without a guide as to whether or not the patient actually has a chance to survive and thrive. Consequently, it may be difficult to identify during administration of CPR those patients that may and may not be able to be resuscitated and wake up after successful resuscitation.